


Faults in Our Stars

by lone_nightingale



Series: To infinity and beyond [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Eventual Romance, Multi, Non compliant age, Racism, Slurs, Space Battles, Time Travel, Xenophobia, i mean not really canon compliant but close enough, vmin friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_nightingale/pseuds/lone_nightingale
Summary: Jungkook was once promising too, but the higher you are the more it hurt when you fall and break your wings.“I’ll just recite everything I know about you from the files, but you already know about yourself. So, the only question that matters is…” Namjoon steepled his fingers under his chin, leaning closer to Jungkook, “Why did you do it? You were like me, you were on top of it, the best at the academy, why did you throw that away?” Namjoon asks and Jungkook feel, not out of curiosity. Like he’s testing him._______________________(Important explanation: this is not like the Kelvin timeline, something happened to mess up the timeline, thus creating an alternate timeline, but it happened some years before Kirk became captain, in this universe Kirk's dad didn't die and the USS Kelvin isn't destroyed by Romulans, its safed by USS Bangtan (made up ship). So yes, Bangtan crew is about 20 to 30 years older than capt Kirk. This plot does somewhat follow ST2009 loosely but diverge as much as details and alien species.)





	Faults in Our Stars

**Author's Note:**

> ya'll bear with me, this is going to be slowly updated, but I swear I'll never abandon it.

“File number 00487, under Starfleet sanction Article 16, dishonorable discharge, year 2319.7.” the mechanical voice drones over the speaker in the white-grey, sterile room.

“Subject’s name Jeon, Jungkook. Age; 17.43 Earth years. Past rank; class A cadet, strategic and commands department. Terminated future rank, Ensign. Terminated future assignment; USS Atalanta.” it continues, “violatio-” the voice stops abruptly as if shut down by someone.

The raven haired boy looks down dispassionately at the holo recording of his sentence three years ago. He is now of the age of 20, shying 21. Jeon Jungkook keeps trying to tell himself that no matter how hard he looked at it, the past isn’t going to change. What better way to cope other than get shit-faced drunk? Well yeah, maybe sex, but that’s not the point. 

He slung his worn out leather jacket over his shoulders and slip into them, swiping the keys to his bike from the crusty counters. Ever since that day he had lived a less than ordinary life, just barely scraping by day to day. His family hardly sees him anymore, the washed up prodigy with a once promising future. He’d been reduced to nothing but a failure. Is a measure of a woman or a man really their grades? Or achievement, or how good you can follow orders? For Star Fleet it was, for society it was. For his family it was.

The revs of the engines roar as the bike groan to life. It’s an outdated model with actual wheels on the ground instead of the levitated module they’d install in every new model starting 2255. With a flick of his wrist, he’s gone into the night and city lights. Pollution covering any traces of the stars they once seen so clearly, forcing mankind to seek the stars to the skies. What a fucking joke. Space the final frontier, yeah right. Jungkook sneers in his mind at the overused propaganda by Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets. But mostly Star Fleet. He keeps seething even when dirt roads turns into smooth asphalt and rural settings turns into big city lights and flashy red light district buildings. He rides beyond the slums, he wants to experience a different mood tonight, a different, more dangerous venue. 

He goes to a newly renovated and bigger, commercialised bar in the Gangnam district. He remembers this place well, back when it used to be smaller and filled with Starfleet personnel, cadets and officers. By the looks of it, it still is serving the same kind of people, logically it’s probably because it’s real close to United Korea’s Starfleet HQ. he pushes the door and swaggers in with a bit of confidence, flashing his fake ID. He needs confidence especially in civilian clothes, he needs to look normal as not to attract unwanted attention. He’d dyed his hair darker and changed its style, but it couldn’t guarantee him that no one wouldn’t recognize him. Confidence will help him not look like he doesn’t belong, so that’s good. As long as I don’t get overconfident like that time. 

“Whiskey, hard.” he orders at the alien bartender, said bartender eyes him in judgement, probably because of his youthful face. Whatever. He’s here to get drunk, not to be a good, law abiding citizen. The bartender didn’t care that much though as they fix him his drink, sliding the glass to his awaiting hand. He takes a hard sip at it and almost choke at the acrid burn. Thankfully he didn’t as he set the almost empty glass down, if he had it would’ve been embarrassing and it would’ve outed his underage status.

After a few glass, he finally feels the buzz from the alcohol, singing his blood. His face boils and he sheds his jacket on the counter, slurring for another round when a pretty girl with a Starfleet cadet uniform walks to the counter and started ordering numerous drinks. He leans on the counter and tried ordering a round for her when she expertly turned him down.

“Thanks, but no thanks, this girl can buy her own drink.” the platinum blonde scoffs, though Jungkook can sense humour more than hostility. 

“Duly noted,” he chuckles drunkenly, “Can’t I at least have a name?” he pries, the guy between them eyes him like he’s a creep and abruptly leaves. The girl ignores him in favour of waiting for her drink. “Well, you’re a Starfleet cadet, that much I know, what’s your major?” he tries asking something milder, she eyes him in annoyance.

“Xenolinguistics, but I doubt you have any idea what that is.” she snaps at him, he smirks.

“The study of alien language, dialects, phonetics, syntax and grammar, which means-” he cuts himself off to slide closer to her, “you have a very talented tongue.” she looks equally bit impressed at his knowledge and bemused at his sexual innuendo. 

“Come on, you gotta have a name, or should I make one up for you?” he asks again.

“Manoban.” she says.

“Whaaaat, really? That was the exact same thing I would’ve named you!” he jokes sassily. She rolls her eyes at him. 

“Just… Manoban..?” Jungkook teases, she huffs, 

“What, they don’t have last names in your world?” he arches his eyebrows in question, smirking his best smirk.

“That is my last name.” she looks relieved as her orders arrive.

“They don’t have first names in your world?” he tries again, she looks at him, clearly annoyed when someone steps in,

“He bothering’ you Lisa?” a burly cadet, presumably her peer, comes in, behind him a lynch mob of equally burly guys. Geez, they must be signing up for tactical unit or something. Jungkook sneers at the interruption.

“Nah man, we were just having’ a conversation.” Jungkook raises his glass at them who glares at him.

“Look you dumb hick, in case you can’t count, there’s more of us than there is you.” the head honcho growls again at Jungkook. The raven takes a sip of his whiskey.

“Then bring more people so it can be a fair fight.” he mocks, brushing them aside to turn around and grab his drink when he feels a meaty hand grabbing his shoulder. He cranes his neck to tell the other off before his head snaps violently to the side at the force of the punch. He reels and crash into the counter and glasses of liquor, spraying liquid and broken glass everywhere. He snarls and snap around, landing a solid punch on the asshole’s face. Before he knows it, it has broke into a full-fledged bar fight. He ducks from the others’ slower fist and landing a few good ones himself before his previous alcohol consumption started kicking in. As the fight wore on the more people swarm him, outnumbering him, outmaneuvering his fronts. Lisa screams at them to stop, but Jungkook can’t pay much attention to her when five meatheads are jumping him. 

They started overwhelming him and one grabs him on the waist, he breaks a bottle on him. He lets go of Jungkook in pain, not before someone else punch him and grabs him. Jungkook got the wind knocked out of him when the head honcho meat head slams him bodily on a table. He tries to escape, but the other started punching the shit out of his face. Jungkook’s head snaps from side to side, everything is just a burst of colour and sounds and pain. Lisa is screaming on the background and he thinks he’s gonna pass out when a loud ‘ahem’ stopped everything.

He cracks his eyes open to peer at a silver haired boy… youth? Smiling all friendly, but glaring at them with an icy feeling to it.

“You have a very loud throat clear you know that.” Jungkook slurs, everything sways again in the dim lighting of the bar, the man just smirks as he shooes out the cadets who looks ashamed.

And that is how Jeon Jungkook, disgraced ex-Starfleet prodigy got into this situation. Him sitting in front of his equivalent, a legend only whispered in the halls of Starfleet academy. Two years his senior, Kim Namjoon, codenamed the ‘Moon Eater’ after he decimated a moon system in a battle simulation to win a holo war test. A move no one ever thought of that could’ve break the unwinnable test simulation. A move devised by a genius level prodigy only after being in the simulation for a few minutes. Not gonna lie, Jungkook actually feels kinda nervous. The other looks at him like he is dissecting him. Burrowing himself into Jungkook’s very soul and mind.

“I’ll just recite everything I know about you from the files, but you already know about yourself. So, the only question that matters is…” Namjoon steepled his fingers under his chin, leaning closer to Jungkook, “Why did you do it? You were like me, you were on top of it, the best at the academy, why did you throw that away?” Namjoon asks and Jungkook feel, not out of curiosity. Like he’s testing him.

“What if I want to?” Jungkook challenge back, Namjoon’s brows quirks at that,

“And why on earth would you want to live a less than ordinary life?” Namjoon inquires, now full of curiosity.

“Maybe I like it.” Jungkook hisses, eyes burning at the memories.

“Bullshit.” the other says, “I know your brother and he died after saving his entire crew from being destroyed on the USS Kelvin.” Jungkook flinches at the mention of Jung-Hyun. “Now, he was a captain for twelve minutes, but he was the best one in my eyes and the history of Starfleet.” Namjoon confesses, Jungkook refuses to look at him, lest he cries. “If you are even half a man your brother was, you’d at least try again, in four years you’d graduate, in eight you’d captain your own ship.” Jungkook snorts at the other’s words. Namjoon sighs and stands.

“Well, your life is your choice. Starfleet HQ, tomorrow, 0800, new cadets recruitment.” with that Namjoon leaves. Leaving Jungkook just staring blankly at the other’s chair. He leaves, snatching his jacket harshly and pushing the bar’s door in vengeance. With a last thought about the mysterious Kim Namjoon he rides off into the night.

OOO

It was early dawn when he started riding out. The rumble of his bike’s engine a constant reminder of something else entirely. The soft palette of the dawn paints the world in beautiful colours. The dirt roads never changes, logically it’s because launching ships in broad daylight in the middle of the dense city of Seoul is stupid and strategically inefficient. He rides in the facility with his bike and stops when he sees a familiar face.

“Nice ride.” one of the workers says, Jungkook smiles and tosses him the keys to it.

“It’s yours now.” he walks towards the shuttle and Namjoon overlooking the new faces. “Four years you say?” Jungkook asks, “I’ll do it in three.” he winks and breeze through the entrance to shuttle and smirk when he sees his former attackers from last night. 

“At ease gentlemen.” he mock salutes them and sits on an empty spot, struggling with the straps until a man started a loud argument with one of the officers.

“Sir, you need a doctor-”

“I don’t need a doctor man, I’m a doctor!” the man yells, struggling to leave out the shuttle.

“Sir, sit down or I will make you sit down.” the officer growls and the man huffs. He takes a seat right next to Jungkook and shifts nervously.

“It’s safe.” Jungkook mumbles,

“What?” the man snaps at Jungkook. His face is pretty, that much Jungkook can infer when he closely looks at him.

“These shuttles. Are pretty safe, I mean.” Jungkook says, a little more clearer, “Jeon Jungkook.” Jungkook says, extending his hand in the man’s direction. The man just stare at him before taking his hand and shaking it.

“Kim Seokjin, but most people just call me Jin.” Jungkook nods and the shuttle rumbles with the engines starting up to life. The small window fades from the dawn’s early light to the stars he had envisioned so much from dreams.


End file.
